Pensamientos escritos
by YOUKO SOLEDAD
Summary: Yami es un joven de 20 años que mantiene una relacion con Yugi un joven de 19 años pero ellos no pueden estar juntos ya que ni sus familias ni la sociedad aceptan su relacion por ser hombres, por medio de cartas realizan su historia de amor ¿que pasara?


**Pensamientos escritos **

Es raro que el fuego y el agua se toquen pero más raro es el hecho de que se amen.

¿Será acaso que ese listón rojo sea tan fuerte que nada los detiene?

¿Seremos tan fuertes como ellos?

Me gustaría poder tocarte pero a veces siento que hay una barrera que nos separa, es invisible por eso nos engaña y cuando tocamos nos detiene…

Yugi ¿Cuánto mas podremos seguir así? Yugi te amo y ¿tu a mi?

"_Yami es un joven de 20 años, ojos rubíes, su piel blanca y su mirada firme, mantiene una relación a escondidas con otro joven, Yugi Muto, ellos no pueden verse ya que nadie acepta su relación por ser hombres y aun así ellos se escriben cartas, es la única forma que los mantiene juntos como a la vez lejos; Yugi tiene 19 años, ojos lila y es algo bajito". _

**Claro que te amo, si no esto no tendría sentido, amo a quien eres… **

**Yami hagamos nuestra historia de amor, déjame la empiezo, hagamos el rompecabezas de lo que soñamos y de lo que sentimos… **

**Nos encontramos en aquel sillón, sentados juntos, tu mano sobre la mía nuestras miradas al frente observando aquella pantalla… **

Observamos dos sillas con vista al frente, la que se hallaba a tu lado a tu lado gira a un lado y la otra hace lo mismo al lado contrario.

**Así ambas dan vueltas varías veces hasta quedar de espaldas.**

Cambia la escena y se ve en el suelo un listón rojo y vidrio quebrado, unos pétalos de rosa, aquel vidrio era la barrera que nos engañaba y a la vez nos separaba.

**El listón es largo y llega al extremo, se observa un joven sentado en el suelo. **

Ese joven eras tú, el listón se hallaba atado en tu dedo meñique, en tu cabeza tenías una corona de flores, mantenías los ojos cerrados como si soñaras algo, me pregunto si entre tus sueños me hallaba yo.

**El listón se va al otro extremo, pasando los vidrios de la barrera que una vez nos separo, aquel listón era tan fuerte que la rompió. **

Al llegar al otro extremo me hallaba yo, sentado en el suelo mirándote fijamente, aquel listón se hallaba atado en mi dedo meñique, representa el destino que nos encontró y hoy nos unió.

**Los pétalos son los que cayeron de una rosa que me entregaste, tu me mirabas a los ojos y eso me hinoptizo, te amo y en cada aliento suspiro tu nombre ¿acaso tu no? en mi mano se hallaba la rosa, la sostenía mientras dormía… **

¡Grito con fuerza! Mientras cubro mis ojos, tengo miedo de no ser lo que quieres, me hallaba parado en medio de la nada, todo a mi alrededor perdía color, me sentía como un punto parado en medio de la nada y era horrible porque no te hallabas tu, una visión pasa entre la oscuridad que perciben mis ojos, eres tu en una lluvia de pétalos, las dos sillas que nos representan y luego de la nada todo se queda en silencio no el de antes si no uno tranquilo, me mantengo serio y doy un suspiro.

_**-Sigues cubriendo tus ojos ¿Qué sucede? **_

-nada solo que aun te veo

_**-quita tus manos y veme, aquí me tienes no la ilusión de tus sueños **_

-no me atrevo…

**Ambos sonreíamos, estamos tomados de la mano, en aquel lugar que es la nada, sostenemos nuestro destino.**

El cual quiere escaparse en el viento tomo la forma de un globo el cual sostenemos entre nuestras manos, no hay que dejarlo ir o se ira nuestra felicidad.

**Es demasiado tarde… **

**Te ayas sentado en la silla que te representa y yo en la mía, tienes una mirada llena de tristeza y miras afuera, yo cubro mi rostro entre mis piernas.**

Nos hayamos en ese sillón de vuelta mirando al frente, tú notas que quito mi mano de la tuya.

**Volteo a verte no entiendo que pasa para mi sorpresa llorabas, las lágrimas caían lentamente entre tus mejillas ¿**_**yami**__** que **__**pasa?**_

-no es nada

_**-¿Por qué lloras?**_

- aun siento la barrera, desearía ser mujer así no seriamos rechazados y no te haría daño ¿me perdonas?

_**-…**_

_-¿_Yugi?_ "La preocupación invade a yami yugi no responde pero el continua la historia"._

Me miras fijamente, no entiendes que pasa conmigo yo intento no mirarte y mantengo mi mirada al frente, las sillas de la pantalla siguen dando vueltas y al final se dan la espalda, la barrera se une de nuevo, cambiamos de escena nuevamente el listón se aya en el piso, se dirige a mi silla con un avioncito de papel, miro al cielo inmenso.

**El listón se va al otro extremo de una barrera, me hallaba ya sentado en mi silla dándote la espalda como lo hacías tu, aun así te miraba sin voltear atrás. **

Nos hayamos parados en medio de la nada sosteniendo nuestro destino, abajo y a nuestro alrededor hay mas pero el que importa es el que me une a ti.

Estamos tomados de las manos, cierras tus ojos y aprietas mis manos.

Me miras confundido…

**Pronuncias las palabras más dolorosas las de un adiós, nos soltamos lentamente pongo mi mano en mi pecho y te miro asustado.**

Cambia la escena a medio de la nada tomados de la mano nuestro destino se va el globo se soltó y el viento se fue ahora el listón que nos ataba lentamente desaparece.

Soltamos nuestras manos lentamente ya no hay nada que nos une.

Ves en el suelo mi avión de papel, te incas q tomarlo y lo abrazas, nuestro destino esta esparcido.

Lloro, aquella barrera nos separa y no puedo seguirte y atraparte para que no te marches.

El viento rosa tu cabello, tomas el avión y lo lanzas al cielo.

**Lo veo irse y perderse en lo más profundo del cielo, veo tu reflejo y ahora recuerda todos esos momentos que juntos pasamos. **

-te veo, sonriente y tan bello.

_**-sonreímos ¿verdad?**_

-si y estamos tan juntos.

**Me entregas ese bello anillo, me sonrojo y tu mirada me apena como a la vez me pone tan feliz, **_**yami **__**te**__** amo**_**…**

Y yo a ti. Juntos reímos alegremente ahora veo todo eso se reflejo en la pantalla.

_**-tal vez ya me canse, me canse de la barrera, me canse de la situación, me canse yami… ¿acaso tu no?**_

-¿de que hablas yugi? …

**La imagen final sonreímos alegremente tu volteas a un lado y te das cuenta que ya no estoy me marche, no lo puedes creer y no sabes que hacer, todos los lugares y los recuerdos se quedan solos… **

"_Yami recibe esta ultima carta, sus ojos se llenan de lagrimas que caen lentamente, le duele su corazón, entonces escucha un ruido alguien toca la ventana se seca las lagrimas y se asoma, lo que ve no lo puede creer, corre a la puerta y sale afuera sus ojos se llenan de lagrimas pero de felicidad". _

-¡Yugi!

-quise entregarte la ultima parte personalmente. "_Yugi extiende su mano, Yami toma la carta la abre y la lee…" _

**Piensas que me e ido para siempre, cierras los ojos con fuerza, sientes una calida mano tocar la tuya, abres los ojos y me miras yo te sonrío y te enseño el listón en mi meñique y notas que se une al tuyo, la barrera se rompe para siempre, seco tus lagrimas y acerco mis labios y te beso, tu me correspondes, nos separamos y me abrazas fuertemente, ahora nada ni nadie nos va a separar…**

-Yugi…tu._ "El ojos Rubíes mira fijamente a Yugi sin darse cuenta se le escapan unas lagrimas, Yugi extiende su mano y sonríe"._

-Yami dime ¿estas dispuesto a recorrer un largo camino a mi lado? Dime quieres tomar mi mano y salir afuera sin que nos importe lo que digan, besarnos sin miedo y defender nuestro amor a toda costa, romper de una ves por todas la barrera que nos detiene ¿aceptas?

-Yo…Yugi. "_Yami levanta su mano con miedo pero luego toma la de Yugi y la sostiene con fuerza".- _¡Por supuesto! Ya no tengo miedo a nada y se que juntos lograremos triunfar. "_Yami se acerca a Yugi y le roba un beso, ambos se aman tanto; Yami corre a guardar la última pieza del rompecabezas y se va con Yugi los dos tomados de la mano, la gente los mira pero a ellos no les importa, ya que son inmensamente felices y antes que tuvieron miedo ahora ya no mas, son fuertes pueden con todo, se van y desaparecen en el ocaso mirando al frente con una gran sonrisa…" _

"_Se ve la casa de Yugi y de Yami al final se mudaron juntos, se ve un retrato de ellos y un libro, el viento lo abre y se ve la historia que contaron, al final sale la ultima parte que Yami escribió…" _

Las sillas al final se quedaron viendo fijamente, ahora entiendo al fuego y al agua…te amo Yugi.

Diría fin pero es el comienzo de algo hermoso.

No importa si no lo entienden pues esta bien no es necesario que lo hagan.

Pero no importa que digan nada nos va a separar jamás…

Si hace frío nos abrazaremos, si llueve jugaremos, si hay una barrera la romperemos…

Aun falta mucho por recorrer pero nunca lo soltare aun si duele jamás lo are porque lo amo…

"_El mismo viento cierra el aquel libro el de una bella historia de amor". _

_**¿Fin? **_

_

* * *

_

_**Hola otra ves yo, pues quiero compartir esta historia con ustedes la hice **_

_**Para mi maestra de español ya que próximamente abra un concurso de cuentos y debo entregarle xD **_

_**Aunque estoy atrasada jaja en fin me inspire por un video que vi de Hetalia de Arthur x Kiku e hice una historia que habla de entender a los homosexuales tolerarlos y aceptarlos, que ellos también son seres humanos **_

_**Y utilice una de mis parejas favoritas YamixYugi es tan Kawaii **_

_**Bueno espero que les aya gustado y muchas gracias por leer n_n **_

_**Si ven similitudes con el video de Hetalia o de Vocaloid ya saben ahí mi inspiración como adapte algunas cosas n.n" **_

_**Otra cosa aquellas que molestan con mi ortografía y todo ese royo resérvense sus comentarios yo escribo como quiero y puedo no me molesten ¬¬ a la única que dejo que me diga algo es a mi maestra de Español a la de cívica y tal ves a Hiei xD claro si es con el fin de ayudar… bueno espero respeten y gracias **_

_**Att: Youko Soledad etc. xD **_


End file.
